1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device, and a method of using the device, to provide exercise, relief and therapeutic treatment to persons suffering from back discomfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known devices which aid or provide relief to individuals suffering from lower back stress or strain. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,913 to Ylviskar relates to an elongate cushion for therapeutically supporting a person in a prone- or supine-type position to relieve back stress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,635 to Leroy is directed to a similar device. However, neither device discloses means for maintaining or securing a user in the therapeutic position. Without such support, a user may still experience a degree of back stress, or continue to suffer from the pain that he desires to avoid.
Other devices known in the art range from adjustable traction tables, to traction systems utilizing harness and complex pulley, weight and gravity devices. However, such devices are large and cumbersome in use and do not lend themselves to easy, routine use in the home.